Final Fantasy Poll talk:Community Choice Awards/@comment-25603621-20150706101125
These arguements are just biased opinions, so there's no use fighting them. That said I'll post mine as well haha. *TL;DR at bottom* FFVII was a great game. It definatly deserves a remake. It was created to be used on the SNES, then the N64 but both lacked capasitiy so was switched to the PS1. (main reason why it kinda looks shitty). I just feel bad for it since we have those *Oh it's overhyped therefore it's bad* people attacking it. It's story is great, they just had some gaps that needed filling *Which Crisis Core helped with* I enjoyed it before it actually gained all it's hype and i still enjoy it now. Just not a fan of the whole overhyped=shit scene that happens with alot of Games/Shows/Anime/Movies these days. That being said is it the greatest? Again, it's all based on opinions so there is no definate answer to that. For me, my Favorite has to be FFIX. The story is engaging and just dragged me in. Each character meant something to me and i felt like i had a connection with all of them. Best soundtrack is hard because, well, it's Final Fantasy and they always go hard on the soundtracks. Even if everything else is lacking you can usually bet that the music is going to sway you. As for some of the people in the comments talking about FFVIII, while i didn't quite really enjoy the game, it wasn't the story i didn't like. It was mainly the battle system and the menu that was kinda wonky. The story itself was good, and pretty much everything else that went along with it. But hey, they tried something new and it didn't really work out. Atleast it didn't end up like how XIII did with their new system and story. Horrible. On top of that, the mini-game, Triple Triad, ...amazing. (So is blitzball, just wanna to throw that out there) Iconic Song - It has to be One Winged Angel. Hate it or love it, you know it. Everyone knows it. Really can't be beaten. Couple - Gotta go with Tidus and Yuna. While VIII's is a very close 2nd for me, X just nailed it with theirs. And while X-2 wasn't all that great, i was just happy that with the Perfect ending you could complete their story. Superboss - F**K OZMA, hate that round swirl of Death Most powerful summon - I think they should have named this something else. Cause you say something about Summons and you but Bahamut in there, i'm picking Bahamut. He may not be the most powerful...but he's freaking Bahamut, have you seen how much he is in FF...like ALL of Final Fantasy...plus has his own game? ...........Bahamut......... Sorry... *TL;DR* ---- 7 is actually good (Drag away Fanboy and Overhype=shit people), Fav is 9, Soundtrack It's Final Fantasy don't make me pick, 8 is good just a little cluttered, Song is One Winged Angel, Couple is Tidus and Yuna with 8 being close, Superboss Ozma, Summon Bahamut Sorry for the long post guys. I also enjoyed reading everyone else's comments as well.